littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Duvroc
King Duvroc, '''is the easy-going king of the Kingdom of The Jolly, and the second king fought by King Corobo. Duvroc is a violent alcoholic, to the point where he is almost constantly drunk on beer. His drinking is ruining his family life, with his wife phoning in on him to make sure he's not partying, and his daughter hiding herself in a vase to avoid him as much as possible. Duvroc relies on stimulation from partying to cope, claiming something fun always happens when one is drunk. His main rule in life is to have fun and get drunk, which supposed brings peace and avoids violence, a rule which Pancho seems to agree with. Appearances Duvroc first makes himself known through an invitation to Corobo, which requests the young king to join his party. Throughout his Kingdom, signs reinforce the idea of peace through partying, and no violence. However, upon Corobo's arrival, Duvroc is disappointed that Corobo is not having fun and his drunkenness gets the better of him, causing him to start a fight. After the fight has gone on for some time, Duvroc's wife phones him and demands he comes home. After Corobo converts the Kingdom of the Jolly into the King's Natural Reserve, Duvroc stays at his party spot under the Giant Cherry Blossom, mumbling insults at Corobo for ruining his fun and taking his daughter, as well as spouting that he wants soup to cure his hunger. Duvroc makes a brief appearance in the King Omelet quiz battle, where Corobo is asked to identify the real King Duvroc. These fake Duvrocs mimic his battle, but have much less health. During the Huge Earthquake cutscene, Duvroc is seen passed out drunk, missing the entire event. '''Spoiler warning Towards the end of the story, Duvroc appears on a flying cardboard cloud, breathing fire at the Flying Machine during the journey into space. A cardboard cutout of him appears later in that same journey. King Battle Duvroc stands atop a pile of beer crates. Soldiers can instantly jump up to him to deal damage, but all other classes will sit around the base of the crate tower and attack it instead. Every time a crate is destroyed, the tower will shorten, and Duvroc will be briefly stunned. Once the entire tower is destroyed, all citizens will be able to directly attack Duvroc. Several drunk Onii are dotted around the battlefield, attacking Corobo and his citizens with beer bottle melee attacks. After a quarter of Duvroc's Life is depleted, more Onii appear outside of the arena, throwing rocks and pots over the fences at Corobo and his Royal Guard. After half is depleted, Onii Hoppers will enter the arena and guard Duvroc. After three quarters are depleted, Onii Men will also enter the arena and guard Duvroc. Towards the back of the arena, under the Giant Cherry Blossom, is a giant trash can containing 30 arrows. Right of the Cherry Blossom is a Hot Spring, and near the entrance is a Geyser. With the exception of the Cossack dance, Duvroc's attacks are all signified by him cheering ("Kanpai!") and chugging his bottle, lasting about 5 seconds. One of the six breath attacks will then be performed at random. Trivia *Duvroc has a daughter, who is in fact Princess Bouquet. This is verified several times when Duvroc and Bouquet mention one another. Bouquet even makes a request that Corobo tells her father, Duvroc, that she's doing well and that she misses him. her name is also a reference to this: as well as referring to a bow of flowers, bouquet is also a term used to describe the scent of wine, something which Duvroc adores. *As with almost all characters, Duvroc's gibberish dialogue is based on excerpts of real languages. "Kanpai!" is Japanese for "Cheers!" which is fitting, given his Kingdom's cherry blossom aesthetic. *In an interview, Director and Producer Yoshiro Kimura stated that Duvroc was based on his own personal relationship with alcohol, and how a love of drinking can become unhealthy and addictive. Gallery Duvroc Artwork.png Sketches - Adults.png|The inspiration for King Duvroc. King's Natural Reserve.png Little King´s Story - King Duvroc Boss Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Duvroc Appears Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Duvroc Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__